


Melting Magnets

by fate_of_the_moon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, High School, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, tbh hes a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_moon/pseuds/fate_of_the_moon
Summary: Good boys weren't supposed to walk around blowing kisses to everyone, which couldn't get Hyunjin more annoyed, since that meant he was never going to get a kiss from Jeongin.Bad boys don't want kisses from good ones and they don't want to be bothered by childish problems, that's why Jeongin was so afraid of annoying Hyunjin if he tried to talk with him more often.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Melting Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> I should have added more tags or something but I had been adding tags for almost and hour and it kept deleting it so yeah

Good boys weren't supposed to walk around blowing kisses to everyone, which couldn't get Hyunjin more annoyed, since that meant he was never going to get a kiss from Jeongin. He couldn't avoid thinking about how soft his lips probably were or about how it would be to hold him by his waist while the younger stood in his tippy toes to reach his face, but he knew he would never get to feel that because they didn't even talk much. It was so ironic, he told himself. Everyone expected him to be more talkative or sociable, simply because those were the first vibes they got from the boy when they first saw him. Hyunjin was two millimeters away from reaching 1'80, two centimeters of black roots in his hair that hadn't been dyed yet and it had been two months already since he had decided to get his tongue piercing. And, if his calculations were right, there were about two people who weren't afraid of his image, even if he was still a good boy. Just like Jeongin. Jeongin wasn't as introvert as him and he was aware that if he asked the younger for anything, he would try to help, but a simple "can i please borrow your pen?" was already too difficult to say. On top of that, Hyunjin was scared of resulting scary… Somehow, he always managed to scare others away just because he looked like someone you should be scared of. "I shouldn't have pierced my tongue" he said "I shouldn't have dyed my hair blonde, or let it grow this much" Deep down the boy knew that even if he could change those decisions he wouldn't do it, because he was way too happy with the results, not to mention that he was very interested in kissing someone now he had a piercing, because he hadn't had the opportunity to try it out yet… He just knew he wanted Jeongin to be the one he tried it with. 

Bad boys don't want kisses from good ones and they don't want to be bothered by childish problems, that's why Jeongin was so afraid of annoying Hyunjin if he tried to talk with him more often. The boy himself wasn't scary, mostly because his mischievous look was too attractive for him, but he was afraid he wouldn't be as interesting as the blonde. He didn't have any special piercing in his mouth, his only special thing there were his brackets, which just made him look even younger. He had never dyed his hair or had it growing out, and instead of wearing vintage clothing just as Hyunjin, he dressed his not so tall body with pastel colours and printed t-shirts that he had found in some shop's women section. At the beginning Jeongin had thought that he only wanted to stick around the other because his appearance called his attention, and since he was almost a year younger he had ended up telling himself that he just wanted to be like Hyunjin. It had taken him a while to realize that he didn't want to let his hair grow to dye it or to get a piercing or to get taller… What he wanted was Hyunjin himself even if others were afraid of him, because he had never seen him acting in an actual scary way and he wanted to check by himself if he was or not someone to be afraid of. He just wanted to get the Hwang Hyunjin experience, to live it in first person, he told himself. He just wanted that, and perhaps, he also wanted to be his first thought after waking up and his last one after falling asleep. 

But Hyunjin didn't seem to like people, he thought. The elder boy was always by himself, he never spoke with anyone before classes when teachers weren't there yet, and he was all alone while walking through the hallways or while going back home. Jeongin would have sworn that he had never seen anyone eating at the same table as Hyunjin either. Didn't he have any friends? He was aware that people didn't show much interest in talking with him but he expected the other to have one, two, maybe even three girls trying to get his attention or speaking some minutes with him, as the rest of pretty boys. "In every single movie he would have been the perfect main character" he said to himself "Or maybe the perfect antagonist, but right now he just looks like an extra"

Jeongin didn't eat the food served in the cafeteria, he had his own food so they didn't cook something special to his brackets not to fall off, which usually made him one of the first students to sit down to eat… But during one special day he decided to stay standing besides a wall, waiting for Hyunjin to sit. Was his shaking while he walked to the table the blonde had chosen to eat? Of course they did, but he couldn't help to react like that. He sat by his side without asking if the seat was already taken since he knew that, as always, no one was going to sit down with Hyunjin. He took out his food before looking at the boy, getting surprised after seeing the way his eyes shined. He didn't understand why he looked so happy, because he didn't know that the blonde's thoughts were a constant "why has he sat here when there were so many empty seats?", but truly, Hyunjin hadn't felt that way in ages.

"I can go find another table if you want me to," Hyunjin started, getting up. 

"But I sat here so I can speak with you, it wouldn't be funny" the younger one complained. 

"I'm not interesting at all, it's fine with me if you want to go have fun with your friends" the little pout he made while talking was making Jeongin smile like a dumb teenager in love. 

"Whatever, I'm sure you are very fun Hyunjin" he said, trying to think of a conversation topic that wouldn't be too uncomfortable "I'm Jeongin, by the way." 

"I know" the guy mumbled "A lot of people in my class talk about you at times. You seem kind" 

"Thanks. I know you are called Hyunjin because… Well, I don't know." Once he spoke again his tone had gotten dubious, his sentences sounding like questions "People generally talk about you too? You seem entertaining?" 

"Did you sit here because of that?" he asked. His body was shaking lightly, the idea of being alone again once he stopped looking interesting had made him kinda anxious. 

"Yes, I wanna be friends with you. Do you wanna be friends with me?" Hyunjin nodded so eagerly that he looked like a little excited pup. 

"Doesn't your mouth hurt while eating?" the younger asked after some moments of quiet eating. 

"It healed a week ago or maybe two" he replied while shaking his head no "Do your brackets hurt?" 

"At first they hurt a lot, now I don't even notice them so it's fine" he answered "Why did you get the piercing? It looks great on you" 

Yang Jeongin was asking about his freaking piercing, the piercing he was so desperate to feel against someone else’s tongue, and he obviously couldn’t tell him that the only reason he’d decided to get it was because he was excited about kissing people with it.

“I liked how it looked in others” the boy lied “Why did you get your brackets?” he asked out of nervousness before realizing how dumb he just sounded. The younger laughed for a small bit, making him even more nervous. He didn’t want to shoo the boy he wanted so much with clumsy words, for God’s sake. 

“My canines weren’t low enough and some moles were not where they were supposed to be. I think I’ll get rid of it in a few months” he informed “Have you ever had them?”

“I have, but during primary school. Can’t you ask the school to make you special food? Some did that” he asked, realizing that Jeongin wasn’t eating the same as him.

“I don’t wanna be a bother” he said in a low whisper, thinking about how that was the same exact reason it had taken that long to speak with Hyunjin “I don’t like bothering people or people who bothers me”

“Are you sure you wanna speak with me then?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Other people find me annoying,” he pointed “I think they are scared of me. Don’t you think I’m scary? Don’t you… Don’t you think I’ll be better with short hair, with a natural colour, without…?

“Why would you be better like that?” Jeongin spoke “Don’t you like how it looks?

“I love it.”

“Then that’s it. You aren’t scary and I don’t think it’s bad that your hair looks like this. I love it and you do too, you don’t need anyone else's approval if you like it, and if your friends like it too that’s even better.” he said fast, almost without separating the words properly. Hyunjin could notice how the younger blushed slightly, but he didn’t mention it since he probably had blushed too after Jeongin implied that they were friends already. Saying that he didn’t have any other friend looked like a bad idea, but he had loved to say it and to thank Jeongin for being his first friend in ages. “Ok so, since we are friends now…” he looked at Hyunjin before continuing “You wanna be my friend too, right?” the elder nodded quickly again “Then now that we are friends, what things do you like?”

“I don’t do anything fun, to be honest” the blonde sweared “I just listen to music and breath. It’s like photosynthesis.” 

“Then what kind of music do you like?”

“I like Got7… I listen to Twice sometimes. And sometimes I learn the choreos, that’s kinda fun. And you?”

“I paint clothes!” he exclaimed “I personalize it and I try to sell it on the Internet but it isn’t doing very well. If you want I can make a Got7 t-shirt or a sweater for you. I also babysit kids on weekends and sometimes in laboral days. That’s how I get the money I can’t get from selling clothes. Maybe one day I can ask the parents to let you come with me and we can do it together.

“You are a babysitter?” Jeongin nodded while eating “But you are a baby too!” he complained, light-heartedly. “Painting looks very fun, tho. I don’t need you to make anything for me but I’m sure all you do is very pretty.”

“Do you have plans this afternoon?” he inquired. When the blonde shaked his head no, he added “You can come to my house, and I can show you how I do it using your gift as an example” he explained, ignoring how Hyunjin had told him that it wasn’t necessary on purpose.

“But it’s not…”

“If you dislike it once I’m done with it, I can sell it, ok?” he assured “I’m just suggesting you to come to my home and watch me make a Got7 themed jacket, it’s not that difficult. You don’t even need to keep it, so do you want to?”

“Ok then” he mumbled.

…

Jeongin had written his address in his phone’s notes app, but even if there was no way in which he had arrived at a wrong house by mistake, he wasn’t brave enough to knock on the door. He was sitting on a bench in front of the building, constantly refreshing his Twitter timeline to entertain himself while he tried to decide between knocking or not. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jeongin. It had been months of having a crush on the other but he still hadn’t discovered what made him fall for him in the first moment. It had probably been the way Jeongin was constantly smiling, showing cutely his brackets and his dimples, or maybe it had been the way he was always talking with others which had made him want to talk with him too. Not to mention the physical attraction. It didn’t matter if his love ended up to be unrequited, being friends with the younger was already much better than expected and he couldn’t expect Jeongin to like boys as much as he liked them, he thought for himself. What mattered was trying not to ruin their new friendship by making his feelings obvious.

“If you decide to make him wait for you the whole afternoon and don’t even show up, you’ll fuck everything up” he told himself before getting up to walk to the door, knocking with shakey hands. Jeongin opened the door, smiling brightly.

“You took too long, I thought you weren’t coming” he yelled jokingly.

“I’m sorry, I got lost.” Hyunjin lied.

“It doesn’t matter” the boy grabbed him by his wrist and shoved him in, directing them to his room “We have the whole house by ourselves, we can make as much noise as we want, no need to be quiet.”

“What do you mean?” his dirty minded teenager mind interpreting it in an obviously wrong way.

“I don’t know, I wanted to play music and I speak very loudly, but it won’t be a problem if my parents aren’t here, right?” he smiled as Hyunjin shaked his head no, opening the door to his room right after the elder stopped.

His white sheets and his blanket were messy, he hadn’t made his bed in three days. Half of his pens were on the floor, with his pencils, markers and special materials. Since his sweaters were resting on the floor too, along with his different kinds of fabric (white, black, denim, some colorful ones…), there wasn’t any place to step on. A sci-fi book that Jeongin had been reading could be seen opened in page 152 on his desk, which surface was still kinda sticky from the soda he had accidentally dropped yesterday. Luckily his drink hadn’t reached his graphic table or its digital pen’s charger, so he hadn’t paid it much attention. His music device, placed in the last shelf in his bookcase, was still playing the song he had been listening to before going to meet Hyunjin: one of Got7 releases in 2018 that he had played to get inspiration.

“Everything is messy but I tried to tidy it all up” he mumbled “Keyword: tried”

“Do you want me to help or something?” Hyunjin suggested.

“No! Which kind of person makes their guests tidy their room up, for God’s sake? Also, I don’t feel that comfortable if it’s completely clean, I need everything close at once... If I kept the fabrics in a special place I wouldn’t know which ones I have and which ones I don’t so I couldn’t make half of my commissions. And if I put all my markers together I will forget about which ones are my favorites… Anyways, I’m supposed to make you a pretty gift so, what would you prefer? A jacket, a t-shirt? I know I suggested a jacket but I’m open to everything. 

“A jacket will be fine, I guess”

“Which kind of fabric?” he asked as if Hyunjin knew anything about clothing.

“I don’t know”

“Imitation leather or denim?” he said, moving while he tried to place all the stuff he wasn’t going to need in a corner in his room as he dropped different markers, pens, paints and threads in the floor.

“Denim maybe?” the boy answered. The other simply nodded, blending over the desk for a moment, drawing a small sketch with a pencil and paper. After that he went to his closet where he kept scraps of cloth, standing on his tippy toes to reach the ones he wanted, although he couldn’t reach them either. Jeongin went to find a little stool he had for those cases when Hyunjin softly asked, “Do you want me to pick them?” The younger nodded and waited for the taller to grab the blue scraps he wanted.

Once he finally let them in Jeongin’s hands, the brunette dropped them to the floor as he normally did. Then, he reached under his desk to find a box where he kept needles and more threads, before beginning to rummage in the closet once again to find the light denim jacket he had bought in a cheap web. He sat on the floor along with all his stuff while Hyunjin sat on his bed, his legs crossed and his hands on his ankles. The boy quietly observed, paying attention at how his new friend cut gently a purple piece of cloth to make it triangle-shaped, licking a thread seconds after so it will be easier to put it inside the needle.

“You can talk if you want” Jeongin voiced, breaking the silence while he tied a small knot. ”I didn’t invite you for you to get bored, tell me something. You can eat whatever you want too.”

“I don’t have anything to tell, I’m sorry” Hyunjin whispered, not so sure about why he was apologizing.

“Tell me anything, even if it doesn’t look interesting for you I’m sure it’ll for me”

He didn’t speak for some seconds, trying to find anything to say, starting to get anxious when it took him too long. He was worried Jeongin would think he didn’t wanna speak with him, even if there wasn’t something he’d rather do. Hyunjin hadn’t had friends to hang out with in ages, he didn’t know what he was supposed to talk about. The only people he felt comfy with were the friends he had made in social networks, because they didn’t know how he looked physically made him confident enough. He knew that most people wouldn’t consider a moot and a friend the same thing, especially since lying or being lied to was very easy, but he didn’t have anyone else. But talking with Jeongin in real life wasn’t like replying to a story or like retweeting his tweet, so he found himself completely lost.

“I’m going to make a gradient with blue and violet tones, then I’m going to draw a feather. Maybe I’ll try lettering” the younger explained, sewing both pieces of fabric already.

“Is it the album cover? From the song you’re playing before?” Jeongin nodded “It’s very pretty. I thought you were going to base it on what they’ve been doing this year but I think I prefer it that way.” he laid down on the bed, still thinking about a topic. “What book are you reading?” he asked, remembering the opened book he saw before.

“Ready Player One” the other mumbled “I saw the film and I wanted to read it too”

“I wanted to go to the cinema and watch it, but…” deep down he was embarrassed of the reason “I didn’t want to go by myself.” 

“I got its DVD, if you want you can stay the night and watch it with me.”

Hyunjin wanted to stand up and jump and yell out of happiness, because it actually seemed like he was making friends and that’s everything he had always wanted. He knew his parents would let them stay at Jeongin’s, since they were aware of his son’s lack of social life, and that made him incredibly happy… But what truly made him glad was the ease Jeongin had suggested him to stay. He couldn’t understand how someone wanted to spend time with him, he couldn’t understand how someone wanted him.

Hyunjin, lost in his happy thoughts, had forgotten about actually answering the question, and even if it hadn’t been more than a minute since he’d asked Jeongin was starting to get stressed. He couldn’t nor wanted to force him to stay and he was afraid he was making everything go too fast just because he really liked Hyunjin, but even if the possibilities of the other liking him back were low he at least wanted to be good friends with him. He was still worried about being annoying, at the end of the day he was just someone who had talked to him out of nowhere because of his silly crush. If someone younger, shorter and probably less interesting than him asked him to stay the night after talking for just some hours he would have said no. But what was the sense of being “in love” with Hwang Hyunjin without actually knowing Hwang Hyunjin? None, as embarrassed as he was to admit it what had attracted to the older boy in the very first place (before knowing about his scary reputation) had been his looks, so now he so desperately wanted to see a bit of who Hyunjin was, to fall in love with the actual Hwang Hyunjin.

Falling for real, spending sleepless nights missing him and dreaming about him when he finally got to sleep. Reading the boy as if he was his favorite novel, reaching so deep inside of him that he felt as if he was drowning. He still desired to feel Hyunjin’s piercing inside his own mouth, he still wanted messy drooly kisses, but cuddling under a pillow fortress was starting to look just as tempting.

“Where am I going to sleep if I stay?” he asked. Jeongin bit his lip before letting out a pretty much impulsive “you can sleep in my arms.”

“In my bed I guess, if it isn’t a problem.”

A problem? How was it going to be a problem? Hyunjin was sure none of the things his new friend did were going to be “a problem,” let alone sleeping that close when it had been something he had wanted for so long. Of course he wanted to, maybe that would be the closer he was ever going to be to Jeongin’s pretty lips. “Good boys don’t kiss people like you” he told himself before letting his own hopes fly too high. He was smart enough to not fantasize about their lips touching. It wasn’t fun to wait for things that wouldn’t come.

“I’ll ask if I can stay, or if my parents can bring me some pijamas, wait” he whispered, taking out his phone even if he already knew the answer wouldn’t be a no.

…

It ended up being a perfect day, in which after telling Hyunjin’s parents they had cuddled up while watching the film, getting more and more opportunities to talk. All the shyness that they may have had evaporated. They had gone outside to have dinner (some cheap greasy pizza that both enjoyed) and they had played UNO way too many times. Tired after so many new emotions, Hyunjin had felt asleep as soon as he laid down on Jeongin’s bed, which had probably been better than staying awake, considering how close the younger was and how his thoughts won’t let him rest. Now he just dreamt with some magic world all made up by his own subconscious while the other boy , still awake, hugged delicately. What if this was not just their first time sleeping together but also their last? Jeongin won’t forgive himself if he let the opportunity to hug him go away. He tried to enjoy the sensation as much as possible. Hyunjin’s arrhythmic but breath sounded delicate, his dyed hair’s touch had felt soft when Jeongin’d patted it, his skin’s sweet smell that felt like home since Hyunjin had used the younger’s soap while showering… The blonde had showered because he didn’t want to get in the bed covered up in sweat, but a big part of Jeongin craved his smell in the still messy bed sheet, as gross as it sounded. “It would have stayed here for days” he lied to himself, since he was aware it would fade in some hours “I could have felt you even if you weren’t here, this tiny part of you would have stayed here forever.” 

He fell asleep thinking about that, slowly getting into a dream world where he rode his bike in a magic mountain with his beloved Hwang Hyunjin.

…

Maybe he had been completely mistaken and Jeongin didn’t have any friend either, because for some reason he kept sitting by his side day by day and they had walked home together sometimes too. He was too oblivious to be able to tell why the younger boy was constantly looking for his company. But he couldn’t complain either, of course he couldn’t. He had been crushing on the boy for too long to find anything to complain about. Walk home together? He would walk till the end of the world, even further, if Jeongin’s hand was holding his. 

Definitely, Jeongin had been completely mistaken when he thought that it was better not to bother Hyunjin, because it hadn’t taken more than a few hours to realize that Hyunjin wasn’t a bad person at all. Day by day, he started to feel braver about Hyunjin, flirtier. Each day his urges for hugging the taller for longer than usual, for walking slowlier on their way home so it would take longer to make their hands part away, for trying holding him by his waist… All those urges grew bigger. Each second that passed by, he became more and more eager about finishing their friendship to start something new, but he didn’t think he could be actually able to.

Weeks passed too fast for both, soon September had turned into October’s last week. They were walking to Jeongin’s house, the streets full of Halloween decorations as they walked by holding hands. It was Thursday, Hyunjin was supposed to stay the night for the first time in weeks since there wasn’t school on Friday that week. The elder’s parents had insisted on making their son bring a sleeping bag, but both boys knew already that there was no use since they will sleep together again. Even if they were too shy to give their actual reasons and had to blame it on the weather being too cold. The house will be completely empty except for them again, because even if Jeongin had told the other that it was a coincidence, he actually had begged for his parents to spend the night in any other place. Now the boy had the house to himself for the whole weekend, his parents visiting his grandma in Busan. 

By 11 PM, the only things they had done were talk and clowning around. They hadn’t even had dinner. Hyunjin had decided he would go outside to buy food some minutes ago and now, they were debating between buying cheap pre-cooked food in a 24 hours or going to get food at McDonald’s. The blonde ended up going out with a single bill that was supposed to be enough to get them two HappyMeals. Just 10 minutes away from arriving at the restaurant, he noticed a little touch under his shoulder, making him turn around instinctively. The boy looked down, finding a boy he vaguely remembered from school.

“Are you Hyunjin? I think we go to the same school” the strange guy asked, getting a small nod as an answer “Do you know how to get here? Or could you come with me? A friend invited me over to his house but I think I got lost.” he explained, lifting his phone to show Hyunjin a map.

“I was going in that direction too, I can go with you if you want to,” he smiled. Was he making new friends?

They walked together for some minutes, the taller indicating which were the streets they needed to turn in. Unlike his walks with Jeongin, they weren’t holding hands and they were slightly separated too, which seemed weird in comparaison, but he didn’t point it out. After changing the street for the last time at a crossroads, they arrived at the house they were looking for. Standing in the door waiting for someone to open, they were able to hear the shouts, laughs and music from the inside. It was a party, he guessed.

“Sungie!” a short boy who had just opened the door exclaimed “Did you get lost?” the shorter nodded before the other looked up to see Hyunjin “Did you make a friend?”

“Yes” none of them noticed the shy smile drawn in the blonde’s face, absolutely happy that he made a new friend. “His name is Hyunjin” 

“Come inside if you want, pogchamp” he said going back in, followed by his new friend Jisung.

He took a moment contemplating the idea of entering or not the party, mostly because Jeongin was still waiting for food at home. But Jeongin loved him, not romantically as he wanted, but he still loved him. And someone who loved him wouldn’t get mad about him making new friends. “Even if you meet new people you are still going to love Jeongin, it’s not that bad,” he told himself entering the house “You can’t fall out of love that fast, and he will always be your best friend.”

…

Once Jeongin took his phone and called Hyunjin, it was already 1 AM in the morning. As the device vibrated in his hand and the screen showed a bright "CALLING jinnie<3," he couldn't stop blaming himself because of not calling before. He tried to make mental calcs… If he had counted correctly, the elder should have been back at least 15 minutes ago. It hadn't been that long, being honest, but he couldn't help but worrying. If something had happened to Hyunjin he would never forgive himself. The other boy was something similar to a precious treasure for the younger and he would never risk him. He was his own precious stone, and if anyone hurted his shiny surface, he was scared it would be irreparable.

Suddenly, the phone stopped ringing and the screen changed to let him know that the other had picked up. "Thanks God" he mumbled, taking the phone to his ear. 

"Are you ok?" he quickly asked "Did you get lost?" 

"

?" he heard in the other part of the line. It was, indeed, Hyunjin, but his voice sounded much sadder and tired than normal 

the way he slurred the words wasn't even noticeable, but Jeongin noticed it either way, getting worried. 

"Come pick you? Where?" 

"I don't know" he replied, make it sound like a question, "I think I'm in a garden." 

"Hyunjin…" 

"I'll… I'll send you the address. If I do that will you come? Even if it's far?" he whispered, his voice sounding quite scared. 

"I'll go wherever, I promise, but you need to tell me where you are," he swore. Three seconds later he got a message with the address. He didn't exactly know the place but he was sure he could go on his bike without getting lost. "I'll be there in twenty, ok? Don't move from where you are." He went out without finishing the call, closing the door behind him and going for his bicycle with Hyunjin's breath still audible in the phone. "Are you ok?"

"

he mumbled "

"I promise, I swear by my life I'll get there. But I need you to promise you'll wait, will you?" 

Hyunjin let out a small "aha," to which Jeongin responded with a quick goodbye while he got on his bike, starting to pedal at a quick pace. It didn't take much more than 20 minutes from how fast he had gone. In front of him there was a house with a small garden in which, supposedly, Hyunjin was. He let the bike beside the door and ran towards the garden, calling from Hyunjin till he found him sitting down in the grass, back against the house's wall. He kneeled by the elder's side and spoke to him quietly. 

"Hyunjin, what happened?" he asked while landing a hand in the blonde's forehead to check his body temperature. 

"I don't know… I wanted to make new friends but no one wanted to speak with me."

"This is a party, right?" he asked. After seeing the other boy nod he added "Why didn't you tell me? I could have come with you." 

"I know, but I wasn't supposed to stay for more than 10 minutes…" he explained, slurring his words as he had done before "But then those 10 minutes passed by and I hadn't made any friend because everyone had a friend with them already," he pouted as he spoke, making Jeongin kinda sad even if he would normally find it cute. "Now we could probably go inside again, maybe, because I have a friend with me already but… Can we go home?" he smiled at the younger's nod "I'm sorry I made you come here, I really needed a friend. I think I was the only one left without a friend, so I just took a glass of something," they both got up, although Hyunjin almost fell as soon as he stood up and had to land his hands in Jeongin's shoulders for support. 

"Did you drink too much?" The only answer he got was a small "I'm sorry" that he interpreted as a yes "It's ok, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Somehow he was able to sit Hyunjin on the bike and get them viejo me without the elder falling or crashing into someone. After less than half an hour they were both in Jeongin's room, with the blonde laying down on the bed. The younger's rested against the duvet and his legs were crossed. He wanted to wait for Hyunjin to fall asleep before getting in the bed too and even if he had thought it wouldn't take much time but he had noticed it would probably take longer after Hyunjin had started playing with his hair.

"I'm sorry" he whispered once again. 

"Why?" Jeongin lifted his head, causing the older to stop playing with his hair. 

"I was a bother and you hate that," he pointed out. 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. It just made me really worried, I thought it had been something much worse, but it's ok." 

"What would your parents think tomorrow when they see me like this?" 

"They won't be here tomorrow" he swore "They are staying outside the whole weekend, don't stress about them." 

"Where did they go?" 

"To Busan." 

"And why?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I have relatives there. It's been a while since we don't go visit so I asked them to go so I could be with you" he confessed, forgetting about how he had lied about it hours ago. 

"You told me it was just a coincidence," he voiced. "Did you ask them to?" Jeongin nodded, not very excited about lying again. "You know what? That makes me really happy." 

"Are you going to tell me why?" He wasn't actually expecting a coherent answer, probably Hyunjin hadn't really meant it anyways. 

"Because you can't know this but I really like you" he mumbled "It's a secret, don't tell anyone." 

"How do you really like me?" he questioned, trying to guess if Hyunjin was genuinely confessing or if he was just speaking nonsense. 

"How do I like you?" he repeated. He laughed quietly before continuing "It's like when a dad and a mum really love each other and… 

"Do you mean sexually?" he cut the boy off. 

"No!" the elder explained annoyed "It's not like that! I wanna make new friends that aren't you because sometimes I don't really wanna be your friend, because it's not as funny as being your partner." 

That was it. He had spoken very fast and the sentence wasn't as well structured as Hyunjin had thought it was before saying it, but that didn't matter when he's kinda gone mind was just full of Jeongin. In any other situation he would have got worried, nervous or regretful, but right now he couldn't stop thinking about how he had finally told Jeongin what he had always wanted to tell him. 

"Are you sure about that? 

"Sure as hell" 

Jeongin didn't want to pay it much attention. "It won't be important if you don't make it important," he told himself. Who knew if Hyunjin actually meant it or if it was another drunk delirium? He just needed to wait for tomorrow's morning, when Hyunjin's head was Hyunjin's again and it wasn't simply controlled by alcohol. Then he could truly make sure about everything. He just needed some sleep. 

After some minutes of silence, he heard Hyunjin's unsteady breath and how the elder started to snore, telling him that the boy had fallen asleep. It was very very late, he thought, and he was also very tired, but falling asleep looked impossible. It took him an hour to actually get to rest, his mind lost in a dreamy paradise in which he and Hyunjin rode dragons. 

… 

Hyunjin woke up with a headache the next morning, but somehow the way Jeongin had fallen asleep on the floor instead of by his side was more painful. He remembered how he'd ended up taking that Jisung boy to his friend's house as well as he remembered staying there and trying to get new friends, and he also remembered going outside without telling anyone and sitting on the garden's grass after realizing he had forgotten the way back home. He was sure he had called Jeongin but after finishing their call all he could remember were small blurry instants that made no sense. 

He got up silently and walked to the bathroom, careful not to wake Jeongin and realizing he still had when the younger called his name seconds later. He offered the blonde a ibuprofen, which he didn't reject even if his head didn't hurt that much either. He was expecting to puke, but one hour after waking up his stomach decided that he hadn't drank that much to make him puke. He probably had gotten drunk because he wasn't made for it, or because it had been his first time. 

"I'm so sorry I bothered you yesterday" he said in the middle of their ludo match. 

"You told me yesterday" the other explained while throwing the dice "It's ok, I got worried but you didn't bother me." 

"I'm so sorry" he repeated "I forgot about you, you slept without having dinner." 

"That's fine. If you were invited you could have told me but…" 

"I wasn't, I just helped a boy get there and they offered me to stay for a bit" he clarified "I didn't even want to drink, I never do, I shouldn't even have…" 

"Hey, there's nothing to be stressed about." The younger smiled brightly "Everyone messed up a little sometimes, ok? There's nothing wrong if you have messed up for once. If you didn't like it you don't need to do it again, and of course, try not to develop an addiction or something." Hyunjin nodded at his words "Do you remember anything after we got home?" 

"No, I forgot about everything that happened after our call. I'm sorry." 

"It doesn't matter, we just talked." 

Without the younger noticing, the other boy's cheeks had turned a little bit redder, blushing slightly. "What did I tell him?" he asked himself. 

"Did I say anything dumb?" 

"You said…" the other started "You said you really liked me, it was pretty. I hope you meant it." 

Jeongin, not sure yet about how true Hyunjin's statement had been, tried to use a light-hearted tone to make everything seem less important, but that had just made the elder sadder. The blonde tried to think of an excuse or to ignore it and change the conversation's topic but he wasn't able to. 

"Hyunjin?" Jeongin looked up at him, seeing how his lip shaked slightly and how a little tear slipped past his cheek "Are you ok?" 

Slowly, he shook his head no at the time he started crying harder. 

"You weren't supposed to know" he whispered, thinking about how dumb he sounded "It was a secret." 

"I know, you told me yesterday." He confessed "But I needed to know if you truly meant… 

"If I meant it? How was I supposed to not mean it?" he almost yelled "How the heck wasn't I going to love you? Don't you see it's kinda hard not to?" as seconds passed, his cry turned into loud sobs "But I was the only one who could know." 

"Jinnie…" Jeongin stood up to hug the other, caressing his back delicately "There's nothing wrong with me knowing, I promise. Even if it's a secret I'll keep it." 

"But if you know that…" he gulped before going on "If you know I'm in love with you there's no way you'll still be my friend. I'll be lonely again, right? At the end I just scare everyone away. If I didn't look like a bad person then you could even love me back but I fucked that up. And now I fucked up again." He mumbled. 

"No, Hyunjin. You are by far the best person I have ever met you haven't fucked anything up." the younger answered, separating their bodys a bit to look at the other's face, red and swollen from crying "Listen carefully, I promise I will tell you the truth and only the truth." he voiced, his hand searching for Hyunjin's to hold him tightly between his fingers "You are the bestest boy I've met, if you aren't a good boy then nobody could be either. It makes me utterly happy being friends with you, you always light up my days and I love every single small thing about you. K love how you dress, how you walk, your laugh, your hair… I love your personality, the way you are so humble and innocent makes me smile every day, you are always there if I need you and you are a very strong person even if you don't know it. And on top of everything I love you. Even before I met you I’d always liked your body, I wanted it, but now I want… I want more than being close to you or touching you, I wanna make you happy and keep all the secrets you want to tell me. I want you in a very different way than before, but it makes me the happiest that you love me in the same way.” He let go of his hand to place his own in the blonde’s cheek “Hyunjin, would you like it if that little secret of you became a secret of both?” After seeing the elder’s confused expression, he added “Would you stop hiding that you love me and let me love you without hiding?”

It was way too good to be true, Hyunjin told himself. It kinda felt like he was still dreaming, even if he knew he was wide awake. So, he thought for himself, maybe it was time to make this dream come true. In just some seconds, he had both hands around Jeongin’s waist, holding him tightly as the other stood on his tippy toes to kiss him. Just as he had always dreamt of. It wasn’t too long or too deep, but just a second after they pulled apart the younger was already missing the cold feeling of Hyunjin’s piercing.

“Jeongin, if I hug you right now and I kiss you forever will you pull apart?” He hypothetically asked.

“How am I supposed to do that?” The boy mumbled, getting even closer and hugging the elder “Don’t you see how hard it is to pull apart?”

“Then will you stay with me?”

And maybe and just maybe they spent the whole weekend cuddling on Jeongin’s couch. Maybe they couldn’t help to use disgustingly cute nicknames at school on Monday. They might have held hands for longer than usual, being closer than usual while eating or hugged too tight in public. But that just was their secret.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, im sorry idk what to say  
> Thanks for reading it till the end :< I hope you liked it  
> I wrote this some months ago, it was quite interesting translating it without remember much about it tbh and it made me feel like I'm actually good at english TT  
> kudos and comments are appreciated !!
> 
> Twitter : @yeochuujin


End file.
